


My OC a Thot

by GudufuFruit



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, flug bangs his coworker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GudufuFruit/pseuds/GudufuFruit
Summary: My OC is a thirsty hoe able to mimic voices so of course he mimics Black Hat's





	My OC a Thot

"Come on, please. We've got two hours before work...." 

"I don't know it just-wh-what if someone walks in? "

" They'll see me sucking you off or you fucking me in the ass-just let me touch you. Please." 

Flug was blushing hard beneath his bag. Well, his new assistant was definitely unique. He lacked eyes, his skin literally glowed, and he was the horniest son of a bitch anyone could ever meet. Always asked but he never pushed too hard... Their first time was definitely something he'd never forget. 

"Fine.." 

Flug relented with a sigh. His work had been better since he'd gotten the assistant, not to mention that quality stress relief. The man sat down in his rolling chair and spread his legs. 

Blitz grinned and moved down to kneel before Flug. Flug closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat. Blitz was a weird one, always wanting to give and give until he couldn't anymore.

Blitz didn't waste any time moving in and running his tongue firmly over Flug's groin. He grinned when a hand moved to his head, beginning to run his teeth over Flug's clothed cock. 

It was no secret the scientist had the hots for their boss-who didn't- and Blitz had a special ability that always seemed to get Flug nice and bothered. 

"Flug, you've been slacking haven't you..." 

A perfect replica of Blackhat's own voice came from Blitz's lips, the mutated human grinning broadly as he nuzzled more into Flug's crotch. 

Flug's breath hitched at that voice, going from limp to hard in a matter of seconds. So they were doing it like this? He loved when they did it like this. 

"N-No, Jefecito.... I've been good, I've been working hard." 

Blitz huffed, spreading those legs more. 

"Working hard? I have seen more work from you as of late... Perhaps a reward is in order." 

"Y-yes! Please, I've been good-!"

Blitz moved away from Flug's groin to undo those tight pants. He eased the zipper down, Flug shuddering as the cool air made contact with skin. 

"Naughty... " 

Blitz lifted a strap of Flug's lingerie with a finger before releasing it. Flug squeaked at the harsh slap, biting his bottom lip. God, Blitz was a good actor. If only he had claws to match. Those teeth were close enough. 

"I-I thought you liked them...." 

"Hmph, they are adequate..." 

Blitz removed Flug's pants entirely, moving in to breathe warmly over Flug's groin. 

Flug squirmed a bit, spreading his legs wider. Blitz moved up from Flug's groin to trail his hands over the front of Flug's shirt. He didn't really have nails but he made do with being rough and using excess force. 

Flug huffed at the feeling of Blitz doing his best to mimic claws. It just wasn't working. Blitz could sense it and moved in to bite instead. 

Flug gasped as he felt those sharp teeth puncture his skin, arms slipping around Blitz. The clothes weren't right. 

Flug's thoughts were shoved aside as he felt Blitz beginning to grind against him. He dug his fingers lightly into the fabric, trying to imagine it as Blackhat's undershirt. Yeah, it was his undershirt. 

"Now, what should your reward be..."  
Blitz heated the tips of his fingers as best he could, trailing them down Flug's back. Flug gasped, arching up into Blitz's hips. Oh that was definitely going to leave some marks but it burned so good! 

"Ahn-nything!"

Blitz paused at that, moving up to breathe over Flug's neck. 

"Anything?"

Flug felt as if he could cum from that voice alone and he had more than once. 

Blitz ran his tongue over Flug's neck, the surgically split appendage trailing slowly over warm flesh. Flug shivered as he tilted his head. 

"Yes..." 

Flug's voice was a soft breath, desperate for whatever his partner could give. 

He squeaked when his groin was groped, teeth against his neck now.

"Then I want this." 

He gave Flug's cock a squeeze through the lingerie, the man arching and gasping. 

"And I want it now, Flug." 

Flug nodded a bit, shaky hands moving down to slip into Blitz's pants and oh God. Did Blitz always have something in his ass?!  
Flug hesitated before gently removing the plug, simply dropping it on the ground. He slipped a single finger in and Blitz buried his face in Flug's neck.

Finally.

"I don't have all day, Flug." 

Even while being pleasured his voice didn't slip. He had years of practice mimicking multiple voices, pranking, causing mayhem. Having a bit of a distraction was nothing to him. At least for now it was nothing. 

Flug furrowed his brows and slipped another finger into the well lubed hole. Blitz's tongue lolled out and his hips started to gently rock on those fingers. Flug curled them a bit and Blitz bit his shoulder hard. 

Flug gasped at the sting, his free hand grabbing harshly at Blitz's back. The pain subsided and Blitz huffed against his neck. 

"Flug, this is tiring me. Hands off. Now and keep them off. If you touch me I will leave you to care for yourself."

Flug slipped his hands away, moving them to grip firmly on the chair's seat. Blitz slipped his pants off and looked Flug over. His cock was straining against the lingerie, neck bleeding from that bite, his aura was filled with so much lust and need. It was beautiful. 

He knelt down before Flug again, moving that fabric aside. Flug bit his bottom lip as the cool air really got to him then a warm breath had him shivering. Blitz ran his tongue from base to tip and in one swift motion took Flug's member whole. 

Flug tried to buck into the sensation but Blitz held him firm. There would be no throat fucking today, well maybe later but not now. 

"O-oh god-!"  
Blitz grinned as best he could around the cock in his mouth. He moved off, tongue trailing over as much as he could before he went back down on it. A low rumble started in his throat that had Flug crying out in bliss. 

He pulled off just before Flug could cum and the man groaned in his spot, panting and whining. He was so close! 

"Please!" 

"Patience, Flug."

Blitz slipped onto Flug's lap and gripped his cock firmly. Flug shivered as he felt himself being guided to Blitz's loose hole. He bit his bottom lip as he waited for Blitz to ease it in.

Instead Blitz simply dropped down on it. His body shot near purple-white in bliss as his g-spot was hit dead on. A loud moan somehow still in Blackhat's voice slipped between his lips and it took everything for Flug not to cum then and there. 

Blitz slipped his arms around Flug, breathing heavily into his neck. 

"You may touch now." 

Blitz kept his face buried as he waited for them both to calm down. He tended to get overexcited and Flug, well, he'd been getting played with.

Flug slipped his arms around Blitz and held him closely, eyes staying screwed shut. It was hard to keep the fantasy up sometimes but that voice really helped. There were just some things that had it slipping away. 

They stayed together like this for a bit, Blitz breathing heavily into Flug's neck. Flug had started to pet over Blitz's back, silently admiring how toned the man was. 

Blitz finally started to move again, lifting himself off of Flug's lap and staying with just the tip of Flug's cock inside. 

"Any last words?"

Flug took in a breath and just before he could get a sound out Blitz was easing back down. Flug's words melted into a soft moan, hands gripping Blitz's hips tightly. His nails dug into the flesh as best they could but they did nothing to scratch or puncture. 

Blitz worked up a rhythm on Flug's lap, doing his best to keep his voice as Black Hat's. It was getting more difficult as he got more into it, the pleasure clouding his mind. 

Before long he was bouncing desperately on Flug's cock, the man below meeting each thrust. They were both panting messes, Flug's head lolled back to allow 'Black Hat' access to his neck. 

Blitz grit his teeth as he saw Flug's aura beginning to brighten with his pleasure. He was close. The man moved forward to bury his face in Flug's neck as best he could, beginning to chase his own orgasm. 

Flug came first, thrusting hard into Blitz and sending him over the edge. A static laced scream was ripped from Blitz's throat as the pleasure took over, Flug's own silent as his voice gave out. 

The static had hints of Blackhat's voice still inside though it faded to the young man's own. He nuzzled into Flug's neck, breathing hard as he came down from his high. 

Flug gently pet over his back, not caring for the spunk that was now on his shirt. He'd just need to wash it and they would both need a shower.  
"... So this is how you use your abilities." 

That low voice had both Flug and Blitz going rigid. 

"Disgusting... Humans and their needs." 

The disgust was clear in his voice. He looked the two over before exiting the lab. They really should have locked the door or something.


End file.
